Now You See Me
by TheDareShowMastah
Summary: Avery Crip, a perfectly normal girl, Just happened to see PewDiePie and Marzia one lucky day. I did say that she was perfectly normal, right?


**(A.N.) Heyo! Just so you guys know this is the improved (AKA WAAAY better) version of this story. Edited by: xxXshaDOWsLASHERXxx ! So go check out her stories cause' their awesome possum! Also, if you read the ealier version, you should already know that she gave me the plot, 'main character's name, AND permission to write this! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_I do not own PewDiePie... I wish I did :P_**

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

Avery Crip, a perfectly normal brown-haired girl of fifteen, was walking down the streets of U.K. Brighton with her two friends, Sara and Maria. The three friends had just seen a new chick-flick at the local cinema, having absolutely nothing better to do on a Sunday night. As they bounded down the street, giggling over the corny antics and beautiful model-like men depicted in the movie, Sara's phone sudden vibrated. She scooped the electronic out of her back pocket, checking her inbox messages. With a gasp, Sara started to run down the sidewalk.  
Bye Avery!" Sara called over her shoulder. "Its already eleven! I gotta scram!"  
Avery waved bye as Maria followed suit. "It's already that late?! My mom's gonna kill me!"  
The Maria waved goodbye to Avery as she ran down an alleyway and disappeared around the corner.  
With a small sigh, the lone wolf continued to walk down the street when she heard familiar voices in the distant.  
"Come on, Marzia! Why do I have to go shopping with you?"  
That name...  
"Because you need to pick out what you want for dinner!"  
That voice...!  
"But- but-"  
"Quit your whining and be a man..."  
Avery jogged ahead, determined to catch up with the owners of the two voices. She crested a hill in the sidewalk, could visibly see the silhouette of a man puff out his chest.  
"Yes mam!"  
He saluted. The woman beside him giggled and punched him in the shoulder playfully. He beamed at her.  
Those voices.  
That smile.  
That beautiful complexion!  
Realization hit Avery like a bullet.  
The couple- or dare she say- Pewdiepie and his girlfriend, Marzia, were walking down her street. Hand-in-hand. Only feet away from her. Avery promptly jumped into the shadow of a nearby house, peering out at them. Oblivious of the girl watching them, Felix and Marzia passed her and went into the market place down the street.  
She quickly followed them. As the couple entered the store, a bell chimed above them.  
"Ding!" Pewds mimicked. Marzia giggled. The two grabbed a shopping cart and walked down aisle one.  
Avery slipped into the store after them and scampered over to aisle two. That was a far enough distance away right? Far enough away so suspicions wouldn't be raised? Far enough away so she wouldn't fan girl over him? She couldn't believe this was happening. She clutched herself, trying to calm the butterflies fluttering in her chest.  
'Oh. My. GOD!' Avery thought to herself, 'Its actually Pewdiepie! What is he doing here?! Why is he ou-' Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw him coming toward her.  
She squealed and ran down the aisle, hoping that he didn't see her. Lucky for her, he didn't. He also didn't witness her smashing face-first into the freezer aisle. With a groan, she peeled her face off the cold glass and looked over her shoulder. She saw that they were going to check out. No! She had to catch up with them!  
Avery whipped open the freezer door and grabbed some skim milk.  
'Just pretend to get some milk... Just pretend to get some milk... Just pretend to get some milk...'  
Avery strode over to the check out counter, two people behind the famous YouTube stars. Crap! Now she'd never catch up! Disappointment clouded Avery's eyes.  
They started to go out the door when a fan of Marzia's stopped them, apparently wanting an autograph and some make-up tips. Avery's face brightened. She might make it to them after all! If only this line would move!  
Avery sighed impatiently, tapping her foot against the floor. 'Just a little longer...' she thought.  
The fan suddenly hugged Marzia, and the fan and the couple went on there merry way.  
"Mam? Mam! Your holding up the line!"  
Avery snapped out of it, and gave the milk to the man.  
When he was done scanning it, Avery slapped a ten dollar bill on the counter, told him, "Keep the change!" and chased after the stars.  
"What are you gonna make when we get home?"  
Thank God, she had caught up with them. Keeping her distance, she listened to the stars conversation intently.  
"I dunno... What do you think we bought pasta for?"  
"Thanksgiving."  
Marzia chuckled and crossed the street with Felix.  
'Crap!' Avery thought, and thought of a way to follow without being noticed. Sheesh, why couldn't she just muster up the courage and go talk to them? How hard could it be? Stop being a pussy and go talk to them, stupid bitch!  
Before she could continue criticizing herself, she noticed them going through the door of a fairly big white bungalow.  
'So that's were they live...'


End file.
